The invention relates to a device for profiling an electrode roller, with
a tool slide which can be moved approximately radially backwards and forwards in relation to the electrode roller by means of a feed drive, and PA1 at least one profiling tool which is mounted on the tool slide. PA1 a feeler slide which carries a feeler which can move parallel to the tool and is biassed towards the electrode roller, PA1 an adjustable limit stop which limits the relative movement of the tool slide in relation to the feeler slide, and which thus limits the depth of feed of the profiling tool into the electrode roller, and PA1 a clamping device with which the tool slide can be stopped as soon as the preset depth of feed of the profiling tool has been reached.